Secret Romance
by hermione and draco
Summary: Draco and Hermione are head boy and head girl. Could romance bloom? Ron might throw a wrench into the works however... By the end, a few hearts might get broken... I already have it all written but just have to find the time to post. There are only two ch
1. On the train to school

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or anything.

Chapter I

As I kissed my mother good-bye, I thought of the excitement the year to come would bring. This would be my 7th and last year at Hogwarts and I, Hermione Granger, was to be head-girl.

I boarded the train with a grin on my face; this was going to be a great year.

I started to look for Harry and Ron, my two best friends. Finally, I saw a flash of red, obviously Ron or Ginny's (his little sister) hair. I ran to catch up with the fiery red hair. It turned out to be Ron.

"Hey," I said, very conscious of my frizzy hair.

"Hi, what are you doing back here," Ron questioned. "You have your own compartment with the head-boy."

"Crap I forgot," I said, slapping myself in the forehead. "Catch up with you at the feast," I yelled over my shoulder as I ran back toward the front of the train.

When I reached the door labeled "Head-boy and Head- girl" I took a deep breath. This would be when I found out who the head-boy was.

I opened the door and...

"Oh CRAP," I said as I saw who was sitting there, Draco Malfoy.

"Uh, this is the head-boy and head-girl compartment if you didn't notice, Mudblood," Malfoy said. He would have been hot if he would have stopped sneering.

"Then why the heck are you here," I asked feeling clever.

"Oh shut up," Malfoy scowled.

Content with my victory, I set my luggage down and sat opposite my foe. Crookshanks climbed out of his basket and jumped into my lap. When he saw Malfoy he hissed and dug his claws into my leg as he prepared to through himself at Malfoy's head.

"Crookshanks," I scolded as I peeled him off myself. I saw blood bleed through my jeans and was even more annoyed with my cat. "These were my favorite jeans." I complained to no one in particular.

"Cleaning Charm," Malfoy said.

"Huh," I said, surprised Malfoy spoke up.

"Cleaning Charm," Malfoy repeated.

"Oh yeah, thanks," I preformed the simple charm and was silently grateful that Malfoy helped me instead of making it worse. This was odd. He will probably do something later to make up for it, I thought.

After a couple hours I realized I still needed to get changed into my robes. Malfoy was already in his, he had probably changed before I got on the train.

"Um, Malfoy, I need to change," I said unsurely.

"I'll go out for a second," Malfoy replied. I was really confused now; this was not at all like Malfoy. What was wrong? I must have been looking at him funnily because he spoke again. "Ok look, when you walked through that door, I was like, 'Great the Mudblood' but then I realized it wouldn't do any good to exhaust ourselves insulting each other all the time. I mean, since we are sharing a common room we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"Ok, so you're going to be nice," I asked.

"Only when it is just us," Malfoy replied. "You have to make it out like I am terrible all the time though."

"Fine, whatever, just let me change," I replied.

"You have to be nice too though," Malfoy said, standing up.

"Ok, I agree." I shooed him out and quickly slipped on my robes. I let Malfoy back into the compartment and we sat in silence the rest of the ride.


	2. Ron

Chapter II

When I got off the train at Hogwarts, I immediately saw Harry and Ron. I ran up to them, trying to look annoyed at something.

"Hey, what's wrong Hermione," Harry asked when I caught up with him and Ron.

"Malfoy is head-boy! Talk about torture," I said trying to sound angry. Really, this wouldn't be that bad. Malfoy had promised to be nice when it was just us. What did I have to worry about?

The feast went as usual, sorting, food, then up to our common rooms. Since I didn't know where mine was I said good-bye to my fellow Gryffindors and waited for the Great Hall to clear out.

Soon Professor McGonagall called Malfoy and I up to the teacher's table.

"I will be showing you where your common room is. Follow me," Professor McGonagall was soon off at a fast pace through the tables and out of the Great Hall. She walked up some large stairs, down a hall, up more stairs, through another hall and finally we stopped in front a large painting of a girl and a boy. Both were dressed in robes (the girl's were blood red and the boy's were a deep forest green). They were both holding wands and parchment.

"Password," the boy asked, his voice was deep, showing he was around 17.

"Excellent Student," Professor McGonagall replied. The portrait swung forward, revealing a beautifully furnished common room. "Your rooms are up the stairs, you will be able to figure out which one is which. I must go now." With that, Professor McGonagall sped down the hall and out of site.

"Ladies first," Malfoy said. I could get used to this, I thought as I walked into the common room and surveyed it. There was a blazing fire in the hearth in the hearth and two squishy armchairs in front of it, one green and one red. There was also a good sized wooden table with a couple chairs around it on the other side oh the room.

"Wow," I said looking around; this was a perfect common room for me. There weren't to many armchairs cluttering it and a perfect sized table for me to spread all my books out on.

"Lets go upstairs, see our rooms," Malfoy said. As he walked forward, his shoulder brushed mine and I felt a surge of excitement. Why was I getting so excited? I shook my head as if to clear my mind and followed Malfoy up the stairs. At the top was a small landing, to the left was a green door and to the right was a red one. Remembering the robe colors on the portrait, I guessed I was supposed to choose the red door. I opened the door and looked around quickly; there was a desk, a nice dresser, and a canopy bed. The whole room was red, carpet, walls, and sheets.

"I bet we can't go into each other's rooms," Malfoy said.

"Want to test that," I asked.

"Sure," Malfoy tried to go into my room but couldn't. It seemed there was a wall there. I tried to go into Malfoy's room (which was all green) and could.

"Why is that," Malfoy asked.

"I would think you would have read Hogwarts, a History! They thought girls are more trust worthy," I explained.

"Oh," Malfoy said.

"Well, I am going to catch up on my reading," I said grabbing a book from my trunk in my new room.

"My thoughts exactly," Malfoy said.

I lead the way down the stairs. When we reached the common room I noticed a green and red stripped arm love seat. I sat on this, hoping Malfoy would do the same; he did. My heart raced as I tried to concentrate on reading but I couldn't. So finally I just stared at my book.

Malfoy seemed unaffected by our closeness; he kept reading until I couldn't stand it any longer. I got up and went to bed. The suspense was killing my nerves.

I fell asleep easily because the mattress was so comfortable.

I woke up early, got up, got ready, and walked down the stairs. Malfoy was waiting.

"As soon as we get down stairs, I have to be mean again," Malfoy told me as he looked up at me with those amazing green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I replied, trying not to stare at his eyes to long.

We started down toward the Great Hall for breakfast. When we got there, Malfoy went to the Slytherin table and I headed toward the Gryffindor table. I sat down across from Harry and Ron who both looked worried.

"You two didn't kill each other, did you," Harry asked, concerned.

"I don't even want to talk about it," I replied. This would be simple, I thought to myself.

"Right," Ron replied, shoveling egg down his throat.

I ate quickly, eager to get to class. The last class I had was Potions, which was ok because we had that with Slytherin. The class wouldn't exactly be fun but afterward, I could walk back to the common room with Draco.

For these reasons, my spirits were high as I walked into Snape's classroom in the dungeon. My soaring spirits were tested as the class progressed but soared again when Snape let us go.

A large crowd emerged from the dungeon but slowly lessened as some students went this way and that. Eventually it was just Draco and I. We walked side-by-side until we reached the portrait, Draco said the password and we entered.

"Do you have much homework," Draco asked.

"Only the essay Snape gave us about the uses of frog eyes," I replied.

"Me too, shall we get started?"

"We need books from the library."

"No, I think we have our own library," Draco said as he pointed to shelves of books I hadn't noticed.

"Wow," I said, again amazed at my new common room.

Soon we both were absorbed in writing our essays; we sat right next to each other since we were using the same books. Draco was to my left and I soon realized he was left handed because my left hand and his right kept brushing one another. Each time I felt a surge of excitement.

Why was I feeling like this? Would I just forget all the times Draco had been terrible to Harry, Ron, and I? How could Draco forget all that? Thinking about all this made me realize something, if Draco was really mean hearted, then he wouldn't care about exhausting himself insulting me, he would just be mean.

I tried to form all these thoughts into a question that wasn't to prying but couldn't. I decided instead to go visit Harry and Ron.

"I am going to the Gryffindor common room. I'll see you after supper," I said to Draco. I rolled up the parchment I was using, put it in my room, ran back through the common room, and was soon racing down a hallway toward the Gryffindor Tower.

I never got there. As I was waving to a fellow Prefect, I ran into a body. We both ended up on the ground.

"Sorry," I said looking up at who I ran into, Ron.

"It's ok, I was just going to find you anyways," Ron replied looking nervous.

"Is something wrong? You look..."

"I'm fine. Could I talk to you in private," Ron asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me up and into an empty classroom.

"Ok, I know something is wrong. What is it? Is it Harry? What happened," I asked Ron, trying to catch his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong! I already told you that," Ron sounded annoyed.

"Then what is it?"

"There is a Hogsmeade trip at the end of the month," Ron said.

"I knew that," I replied, still attempting to catch his eyes with no success.

"Will you go with me?"

"What? Of course I'll go with you; who am I supposed to go with, Malfoy?"

"No I mean like a date," Ron said, still not looking me in the eye.

"Oh," I replied, at a loss for words.

Ron wanted to go on a date with me, but I had always just considered him as a friend. Draco was also seeming more appealing. But if I refused, there would be no excuse that I could tell him. He would stop talking to me and I couldn't bare that. I had to accept.

"Sure," I said, smiling.

"Really, you'll go," Ron asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I didn't want to spend anymore time alone with Ron, it was to weird like this. "I think it's time to eat, let's go."

We walked silently down to the Great Hall. When we got there, many people were already there eating. We made our way toward the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

"Hey," Ron grinned at Harry, who grinned back. Harry's hand was over Ginny's, and by putting two and two together, I figured a similar scene to mine and Ron's happened with Harry and Ginny today.

I ate quickly and excused myself. I walked up to my common room and went right to bed. This day was too weird. First Draco and I study together, then Ron asks me to on a date with him. Then I figured Harry asked Ginny on a date.


	3. A interesting start to the year

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, J.K. Rowling does. But you can enjoy my story using her characters anyway. **

**A/N: Don't worry this is still a Draco, Hermione Fic. Please read and review.**

Chapter III

Then next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door. It had to be Draco, no one else knew the password except Professor McGonagall and what would she want?

"Wait a second," I called as I got up and looked down at myself. I hadn't worn much to bed so I needed to find a bathrobe. I dug through my trunk and found a purple cotton bathrobe. I wrapped it around myself and opened my door.

"What," I asked.

"You overslept, I thought I should wake you up," Draco said.

"Thanks," I said lamely.

"Class starts in 10 minutes, I grabbed you a piece of toast," Draco held out the toast and I eyed him suspiciously. This was too much. I took the offered food but looked at it very closely before taking a bite. Nothing seemed wrong with the toast so I ate the rest while grabbing books.

"Ready," Draco asked.

"Lets go," I said. With that we started running. We both had care of magical creatures first. We ran all the way down many stairs and hallways. Then, once outside, across Hogwarts grounds Hagrid's Hut.

"Right," Hagrid said, clapping his large hands together. "Now that ye er all here, we'll start."

Hagrid the started to talk about some dangerous creature, but I couldn't tell you a word he said, I was thinking about Draco. I looked his way and saw he was listening but with that ugly smirk on his face. How could he be so sweet one minute and then so mean the next? This was really confusing.

Something interrupted my thoughts. Someone had curled their hand around mine. I looked down at our hands and followed the arm and neck all the way up to a face, Ron's face.

He smiled at me and I tried to smile back.

He wanted me to lean against him, I knew he did. I couldn't though. Not with Draco here so close.

Wait what was wrong with me? I am supposed to like Ron and loathe Draco, I thought. That is what I am supposed to do but I don't have to, I kept going back and forth like this in my mind until I decided Draco wouldn't see so it would be fine.

I checked to make sure Draco wasn't looking one last time the leaned against Ron. The warmth of his body felt good on this chilly autumn day. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on what Hagrid was saying.

Before I knew it, Care of Magical Creatures was over and I was walking, still holding Ron's hand, back to the castle.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I went to bed a little less confused than the night before.

I woke up early the next morning. After I had gotten ready for the day, I went down the common room. I saw Draco was already there.

"Good," Draco smiled up at me from his book. "I won't have to wake you up again."

I sat down next to him on the couch, right next to him. I was so close I could feel the heat of his body. I could smell him; Draco smelled of a sweet fragrance that I recognized as one of the bubble bath soaps in our shared bathroom.

"Thanks for that," I said.

"No problem," Draco replied. When he spoke, I smelled peppermint on his breath.

I leaned closer to Draco and opened my mouth to speak but Draco spoke first.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"What? What made you say that," I asked, realizing only too late that I had been too obvious.

"Ron! I saw you two in Care of Magical Creatures," Draco said. So he had been looking! I mentally kicked myself; this was turning into a disaster. "You're disgusting," Draco continued. "You go out with your best friend then you make a move on another guy! I can't believe you! I mean, even I wouldn't do that." I thought about saying that he would even go out with his best friend because they were not of the female species but decided against it.

"I am only going on a date with Ron to not hurt his feelings. Anyways, if I said no, what would be my excuse? 'Yeah, I can't go because I like Draco Malfoy.'" I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth in horror. Had I really just said that? How stupid could I get? What was I thinking? Did I really mean what I said? Did I really like Draco?

I looked at Draco, who, with raised eyebrows and a devilish grin, asked, "So, you **do **like me?"

I quickly made a decision, I did like him. I nodded my head in reply, my hand still clapped over my mouth.

"Well," Draco said, "time for breakfast."

I was amazed at how indifferent Draco was, having just found out I like him.


	4. Hogsmeade and a Kiss

**AN: I don't own any of this stuff, get it? Got it? Good! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple months, I know I am terrible for leaving it where I did… but now I am updating so read away! **

* * *

Chapter IV

The month passed oddly. Draco was terrible during classes but MUCH different when we were alone. We would talk a lot, about everything. I felt like I really knew Draco now, but he was a completely different person.

I continued to pretend with Ron, which made me feel incredibly guilty, but what could I do? "Ron, I like Draco as more than a friend and you as a friend, nothing more." Yeah right!

The night before the Hogsmeade trip, Draco and I sat writing an essay for Potions. We sat the way as before, at the table with Draco to my left.

Soon I felt Draco's hand on mine. I looked up into the heart melting eyes and felt my stomach drop right out my butt. Those green eyes where to die for! I was entranced for what seemed like forever, but still not long enough. I could not get enough of those eyes!

Suddenly I snapped out of my trance and the first thought that came to mind was "Kiss him" and then "why not?" But how was the question; it did not seem right to just suddenly kiss him. No, there had to be a more tactful way. A good night kiss was perfect!

I stood up and I Draco stood up also. This was working out great!

"I am tired," I said with a fake yawn that turned into a real one. "Good night."

"Good night," Draco replied. He was still holding my so I took a couple steps, turned around, and pulled Draco right into me. Our lips met and I felt my heart go crazy. I dropped Draco's hand and put both of my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer.

This was bliss; Draco's hands were on the small of my back and his lips on mine. Everything seemed to fall away for a few great moments. Then, Ron! How could I be so heartless? I slowly pulled away from Draco, gave him one last longing look, then ran up stairs and collapsed in bed, where sleep overtook me quickly.

I woke up the next morning feeling guilty. I had kissed Draco, now I had a date with Ron. I tried not to think about it as I slipped on my robes and put on a little make-up. I combed my hair and put on my witch hat.

I want to give the effect that I had attempted to get dressed up. I really did not care about my appearance. I mean, it was just Ron! I had known him ever since I had started Hogwarts!

I went down to the common room to find Draco already there. He looked up at me and said, "Aren't we dressed up?"

I looked away and blushed. Draco knew about my date, guilt washed through me like a flood. "I have to at least make an effort to look nice don't I," I grumbled. "You know I would rather go with you," I added looking him in the eye.

"I know," he said with slight smile. "Where are you two going to go?" This question surprised me.

"Why," I asked suspiciously.

"If you tell me, I can avoid going there," Draco said sighing slightly. "It would save everyone a lot of heartache and pain."

"Oh, well, I am not sure exactly where we will be," I really did not, Ron had not told me. "I think I can manage to stay in the Three Broom Sticks the whole time though."

"Alright, see you tonight then? I expect a full report of all the naughty things you two did," Draco said attempting to keeps his face straight. We both knew Ron and I would not do any "naughty things."

I slapped him with the back of my hand lightly on the arm as we left our common room. I went toward the Gryffindor common room and Draco toward the Slytherin.

When I reached the common room, I saw how packed it was. There were almost every third yearer and above getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. There were also, of course, the first and second yearers who were jealous and wanted to sneak in also taking up space in the common room.

I looked over all the heads and searched for red hair. Eventually I saw it next to a window on the far side of the room. I sighed and made my way toward it. This was going to be a long day.

When Ron and I finally got to The Three Broomsticks, we say down at a table in the far corner and ordered butter beers.

"So," Ron began, "how do you like classes so far?"

"They're pretty good," I replied.

"How's Crookshanks," Ron asked after a pause.

"Good," I said. Ron was trying to make conversation and I knew it, but I was defiantly not trying to talk much back.

"This is really weird," Ron said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I never thought I would be going on a date with you, until I saw you on the train this year," Ron said smiling to himself. I tried to act interested, this sounded like it was really important, but I couldn't concentrate. I knew it was terrible, but my mind was on Draco; I wanted to know what he was doing right now, if he was with another girl or alone. Ron's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. "I knew then, even after all those years of arguing, that you were the one," Ron said, looking into my eyes. I immediately felt my heart pick up speed; Ron was saying I was "the one," he had to be on drugs! He could not be serious! What he did next told me he was. Leaning forward, Ron closed his eyes and puckered up his lips.

"Ron, I heard mono is going around, I don't think either of us want to risk getting it," I said quickly. Mono really wasn't going around, of course it wasn't, kissing Ron would just be a very bad experience, considering my guilt and also, it was RON!

"Right, sorry," Ron said.

The rest of the "date," Ron and I talked about classes and homework, nothing really interesting and, most importantly, nothing remotely romantic. I was really glad when it was time to go back to Hogwarts.


	5. Halloween Night

**AN: Once again, I don't own this stuff. This disclaimer will aply to any future chapters.**

**Updates galore!:) By the way to answer the question "what is mono", it is a nasty sickness you get from kissing or exchanging saliva. You get really tired and can't do anything. It sucks when you have it.**

* * *

Chapter V

Draco and I were in our common room, it was Halloween, after the feast. It had been a month since that trip to Hogsmeade with Ron, who had tried more romantic stuff since, but I always found a way to avoid whatever it was.

Draco, however was a different story. We studied together, but always ended up kissing. I loved kissing Draco, it was so wonderful. I always felt a strange feeling in my chest when I was near him. Guilt would always set in after I spent any time with Draco and enjoyed myself; I was supposed to like Ron. I always told myself that he was just a friend, which was true. To him, though, I was more.

It was no different tonight. I stood with my back pressed against the wall while Draco kissed me. He had his hands in my thick brown hair as he kissed my neck.

As I stood there, I started to wonder how I could have forgotten all those times Draco had been so mean to me. As I had so many times before, I wonder, was Draco mean or was this person standing in front of me, the real Draco?

"Draco," I said.

"Yes," He answered, taking his mouth away from my neck for a second to respond.

"Why are you not mean to me?"

"What do you mean," He answered, a little breathless, but continued to kiss.

"I mean you used to be terrible, now you aren't, but that is only when we are alone. It is very confusing," I said. Draco pulled away from me and looked at me for a couple long seconds. I could tell something was wrong, he wore a very troubled expression as he looked at me, almost as if he was arguing with himself, but about what? Then, suddenly, without a word, Draco walked up the stairs and into his room.

I mentally kicked myself for ending that, even though I hadn't meant to. I went to my room and got ready for bed. Before getting into bed, I looked at myself in the mirror next to my dresser. As I examined myself, I saw a red mark on my neck that was around where Draco had been kissing.

I immediately felt a wave of horror crash through me, I had a hicky and Ron would know he hadn't given it to me! And we had classes to go to tomorrow. All I would do was hope I went away before then.

I hardly slept that night; I kept thinking about my twisted life. I was "dating" Ron, but then making out with Draco. Wasn't that cheating on Ron? Or was it cheating on Draco? Or was it both?

I rolled over and looked at my clock; it was 2 in the morning! I had to get some sleep so, finally, I stopped thinking about everything.

I didn't remember fall asleep, but when I woke up, I remembered everything else. I sat up and looked at my clock, 8:15, 45 minutes until classes start. I hopped out of bed and started to get ready.

When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror, I had regular black robes on, my favorite brown, leather boots, and some make up on, most of which was covering the red splotch on my neck. Under all the make up, the red was barely noticeable, I would be fine.

I slipped my compact in my pocket just in case, and tore down stairs. As I was running, I resolved to talk to Draco about his vampire-like habits, and by talk, I meant yell. Right now though, I had to get to class.

My first class on Mondays was charms. We spent the whole class learning appearing charms. I mastered this charm on the third try. So far, Ron hadn't noticed anything on my neck.

Herbology was next. Professor Sprout was very excited; we were going to start learning about Ink Pansies.

"Now class," Professor Sprout began, "Choose a partner to work with I chose Neville before Ron could get to me that's it now, quickly! All right, let's begin. We are going to be repotting these pansies. Now you don't need your gloves today. You will have to be careful not to touch the blossom at all, you will be squirted with ink. Now class, get started, remember to grasp the stem firmly. That's it now."

Neville and I got to work. We put some dirt in the empty pot, then started trying to pull the flower out of its current pot.  
"Now these flowers can be stubborn; you will have to pull hard class. That's it Potter, use those muscles."

"This plant won't come out," I said gasping as I pulled the stem and Neville pulled the pot. I was really working hard. That plant didn't want to come out.

"Almost… got… it," Neville replied, also straining himself.

Then, in one horrific moment, my sweaty palms slipped on the plant's stem, sliding all the ways up to the blossom. The next this I knew, I was on the ground, covered in red ink.

"I warned you of that," Professor Sprout said, as some pupils giggled. "Easy fix though, simple cleaning charm will do the trick. Come on, stand up." Ron moved to help me up, I accepted his offered hand and stood up. Professor Sprout preformed the charm, then moved away to help another student.

"You gotta be careful with these," Ron whispered in my ear. "My mum had one once, she got rid of it when it squirted her while she was all dressed up in her nicest dress." I nodded, a little amused. Then Ron added "What's that on your neck?"

"What," I asked, terrified. My hand flew to my neck, covering the redness. The cleaning charm must have washed the make up off.

"That red mark on your neck, what is it? Is it a bug bite," Ron asked, obviously very clueless.

"Yes, it is," I replied, relieved. "There's a nasty spider in my room to quick to kill."

"I hate spiders," Ron said, disgusted.

"So do I," I moved away to help Neville with our repotting.

I avoided Ron the rest of the day. If he got another look at my neck, he would have figured out my "spider bite," was no spider bite at all.

That night after dinner, I entered the common room and sat down next to Draco at the wooden table. I waited for him to look up at me, but he did not. So finally I spoke.

"Draco," I began. He still did not look up, nor did he respond. "Draco," I repeated. This time, the only response was a grunt, but seeing I had to be satisfied with that, I continued. "Look what you gave me," I said pointing to the fading red mark on my neck. I was a little angry and it showed.

"Uh," Draco said. "I didn't mean to?" This comment was meant as a statement but came out as a question; Draco was afraid of how mad I was getting.

"I am sure you did not mean to," I said calmly. Then, starting to sound angry again, I said, "but you see this I punctuated the "this" by pointing to my neck almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Umm," Draco said, looking around nervously.

"I hid it with make-up, but it got washed off with a cleaning charm in Herbology after I got drenched in that ink. You're lucky Ron was thick enough to believe it was a spider-bite." I paused my berating for a second to catch my breath. In that little span of time, Draco started to laugh. I glared at him, but he only kept laughing. He held his sides and shook with laughter.

"You know, you're really funny when your made," Draco said when the laughter had subsided. I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and smiled a bit. My mom had always had the same reaction when I was little and threw temper tantrums. "I am sorry," Draco said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him and knew he really was sorry. I kissed his lips to tell him I accepted his apology. Smiling sweetly, I got up to read in the cozy red arm chair by the crackling fire.


	6. Ginny and Harry's Romance

**AN: This is really unusual for me to update this frequently so don't expect this in the future. But enjoy what I am writing! Please read and review! **

* * *

Chapter Six

As I read, I thought about the day. Suddenly, I remembered a potions essay from Snape. I did not want to study again with Draco just yet, I was still a little mad. Instead, I decided to go to the library. Getting up I turned to Draco, who was still reading.

"I'll be back," I told him.

"Alright," he said smiling up at me as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary today.

I walked out of the common room and down the hall toward the library. I walked slowly, I was in no hurry. When I reached the library, I walked up and down the rows of books looking for Dragon's Tongues and Frog Eyes: A Complete Guide to Potion Making by Harold Van Garcho when I heard muffled sobs. I searched for the source, and soon found it. A couple of rows away, Ginny Weasley was leaning against a wall, shoulders shaking, and sobbing almost silently.

"Ginny," I said comfortingly, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, everyone can hear and it is already embarrassing enough," Ginny said.

"Oh, you poor girl," I said hugging Ginny. "Let's go to my common room."

We walked out of the library and back toward my common room in silence. When we entered, I sat Ginny down on the couch and I sat next to her.

"Oh, you poor thing," I exclaimed, hugging her again. "You just cry; you can tell me when you are ready." We sat like that for a few minutes. As we sat, I looked around the room; I noticed Draco was still here. When I caught his eye, I put a finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet. He nodded and went back to reading, turning the pages slowly so he wouldn't make a sound.

Finally, Ginny pulled away. She was read to talk. She took a deep breath and began. "Today is my birthday."

"Yes and happy birthday," I said, just now remembering that it was in fact her birthday and immediately felt bad, because I had not gotten her any thing.

"Thanks," Ginny sniffled. "Anyways," she continued," Harry gave me a present, being my boyfriend and all." I was confused. He remembered her birthday, why was she freaking out like that?

"And the problem is," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"The problem is the present he got me. He got me parchment! When I opened the present I started yelling at him, 'what you think my family is so poor we can't even afford parchment?' I was so stupid. Harry got mad too and we argued. It was only after I had stormed off to the library that I realized it was self-correcting parchment." At this, Ginny began crying again.

"It's all right Ginny. Harry will understand," I said soothingly. "Him or Ron would have done the same thing any day. Except, they are so thick, they would have never realized the difference." At this, Ginny giggled.

"You're right, especially R-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and saw Draco watching now. "What are you doing her? Go away," she yelled.

"It's his common room also," I said matter-o-factly.

"Why are you defending him," Ginny turned back to me. I looked to Draco for help, I was in a tight spot. Draco offered no help, instead, he got up.

"I am going to my room," he said. He walked up the stairs and went into his room and shut the door.

"What's going on that I don't know about," Ginny said, sensing peculiar. I sighed, it would be no use lying Ginny, she was too smart.

"Draco isn't mean," I said. I then told her everything, excluding most of the kissing.

"Wow," said Ginny when I had finished.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Ron or Harry. What am I saying? Especially not Ron or Harry," I said quickly.

"Yeah, if I told Harry he would put me in a mental hospital. And if I told Ron, he'd do the same, then kill Malfoy, because he would think there was a slight chance it was true," Ginny laughed. These words were not meant to make me feel guilty, but they did, extremely guilty.

"He really likes me that much," I asked.

"Yeah, but he says you never want to do anything other than talk. Ron is so thick! The second he said that, I knew something was up. He is still convinced you are madly in love with him," Ginny shook her head, rolling her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"I feel so bad," I said.

"I do too, I mean I figured something was off, but I did not want to say anything."  
"I should break up with him, it isn't right."

"Break up with who? Ron or Malfoy?"

"Ron."

"NO, it would break his heart!"

"So you want me to continue cheating on him which would break his heart even more if he found out? I am not breaking up with Draco! I mean, come on! There is no competition there! Plus I can never think of Ron in a romantic way, I have and will always consider him as a friend, nothing more.

"Whatever, you do whatever you want, just remember, I had nothing to do with what you decide, ok?" Ginny said. "So Draco is nice to you is he? Why would he be nice all the sudden?" Ginny and I spent the rest of the evening trying to answer that question that had been nagging at the back of my mind for a long time. We tried very hard, but failed to come up with an answer that made sense.


	7. Three little words

**AN: I have to tell everyone this because I got some reviews commenting on the way I write. I know it was constructive criticism, but I have to say this is the first story I have ever written, ever. I am also in seventh grade, so just remember that about the grammar, I haven't learned all the rules yet. I also have to apologize, because I have taken so long to post another chapter. I AM REALLY SORRY. Please forget about any anger you might have with me and read the chapter.**

Chapter Seven

For about the next two months, when I wasn't studying or going to classes, I was kissing Draco, giggling with Ginny, or "dating" Ron.

Draco and I continued to kiss in our common room, never anything more, while Ginny and I talked about her relationship with Harry as well as mine with Draco. We often sat giggling about them, thrilled with our romances.

Ron and I were odd, however. He seemed to be in love, but I just couldn't think of him that way, especially since I was with Draco. I did kiss Ron though, once. We had been alone in a classroom talking when suddenly Ron surprised me.

"I love you," he had confessed. For a minute, I stood there, mouth slightly open trying to think of what to say. I didn't want to lie and tell him I loved him too, so I kissed him, long and hard. Long so he would forget what he had just said, and hard so he would believe I meant it.

I noticed, however, kissing Draco was a whole lot different than kissing Ron. Ron was just as passionate as Draco was, but kissing Ron did not set off the same fireworks. It also did not make me want more. I was glad when we pulled apart and stared at each other. I had said good bye and walked quickly down the hall toward my common room.

I had kissed Ron the day before Christmas break. After I had done it, I went right to bed. I had all Christmas break to do my piles o f homework, it could wait for tomorrow. And I didn't want to face Draco just yet. I felt slightly guilty.

The Weasley family was going to Brazil for Christmas, and they had invited Harry and me to go along also. Harry had accepted; I had declined. I didn't think I would have been able to stand that long with Ron, especially under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley. She would wonder why we didn't kiss. She, like Ginny, would know something was off with us, and she might say something.

I had somehow convinced Draco to stay with me, so I had two weeks with Draco. All of which I could concentrate completely on Draco and Draco alone.

The morning after I kissed Ron, I woke up feeling guiltier than I had gone to bed feeling. I tried to forget the night before completely, but failed horribly.

Eventually, I gave up and went downstairs. Draco was waiting for me on the couch. He stood up as I got closer to him and pulled me into a hug. Soon I felt his lips on mine, as well as on my neck and face. I wanted to kiss him back, I really, really did, but I couldn't bring myself too. The reason was I had realized two things. The first thing was that I loved Draco with all my heart, with all my being. The second this was he loved me also. I could feel it in the way he held me and looked at me. It was the way my dad looked at my mom. Most normal people in normal situations, after realizing these things, would not want to stop kissing, but would kiss harder, but of course I was not entirely normal and I was defiantly not in a normal situation. I might feel this way for Draco, but there was still Ron, who, only the night before, had confessed he loved me and I had kissed him.

I pulled away from Draco and looked into his eyes. For a second I forgot everything and was just lost completely to the pull of those amazingly green eyes. When I came back to myself, I realized yet another thing; I could not keep this up with Draco and Ron, I had to choose. The choice was obvious to me.

"I love you," I said a little breathlessly.

Draco continued to look at me with a gaze that someone would use if they were looking at a beautiful piece of artwork. "I love you too Hermione," he finally said after few moments as he began to stoke my cheek with his thumb.

I could not believe it; I loved Draco Malfoy and he loved me back. If someone had told me this would happen a year ago, I would have never believed them, but now, it didn't seem so unthinkable.

With these new confessions made, I pulled Draco closer to me and started to kiss him. He kissed back, and I wanted to this to last forever. I wanted Draco to have his arms wrapped around my waist until I died, and then till the world ended, and then later still.

Without warning, Draco started to slide his hands up my shirt, as if to take it off; I was defiantly not ready for this! I loved Draco, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go that far just yet, there were still too many things I didn't understand about our relationship. I pulled Draco's hand out of my shirt and took a step back. As I did, a picture of Ron with a look of utter shock on his face, the look he would have if he saw me at that moment. Will this torture ever stop, I thought angry with myself for letting this happen. How could I be so dense, I questioned myself. Of course he was doing this, I had just told him I loved him; he thought I wanted this also.

"No," I said simply. Draco looked at me with longing, but still nodded. Kissing him once again on the check, I left his in the common room as I went up to my room. Once there, I sat on my bed and cried silently. I didn't know why I was crying though. Draco had just told me ha loved me; I should be happy, I thought. After a few moment of contemplating it, I came to the conclusion that it must be because of all the confusing emotions and thoughts locked inside my head that I had not let out.

After about an hour of crying, I decided to send Ron a letter to break up with him. I wouldn't explain why; I wouldn't have to.

I quickly wrote Ron a short letter. All it said was "its over." I signed my name and ran down the stairs where I found Draco still sitting in a chair.

"Can I use your owl?"

"Sure," Draco replied, getting up from the green armchair. "Who are sending a letter to," Draco was trying to act casual.

"Ron," I answered, trying to sound casual as well. Seeing Draco frown, I quickly added, "I'm breaking up with him."

"Well, let us get that letter in the mail immediately then," Draco said, grinning mischievously as we walked to the owlery. I rolled my eyes and hit him lightly as we walked through the very empty halls. Once we reached the owlery, Draco found his tawny owl and let me try the note to it. We watched as it flew away and then I turned to him and said, "There," as I breathed out a sigh of relief; it was over with Ron finally.

The two of us walked back to our common room in silence. Once we reached it, Draco took me in his arms and started kissing me again. Obviously he assumed Ron was the only thing keeping me from him. He was wrong. There were still some questions I needed answers to. I pushed him away even though I didn't want to.

"What now," Draco asked as he sat down on the couch, pulling me down next to him.

"I have questions," I replied. Draco sighed and leaned back against the couch. I didn't wait for a reply; instead I started to fire questions away. "Why, after all those years of being terrible, are you so sweet?"

"It was all an act," Draco replied without emotion.

"What," I screamed.

"Well, it isn't anymore, but it was. You see," Draco began. I knew this was going to be a long story; I leaned back next to Draco. "My dad is the only real follower of the dark lord in my family. I just acted liked I believed in the same things as my father, so it wouldn't get back to my father that I wasn't upholding the family name or whatever.

"My mother does not believe muggle born wizard are lesser than pure blood either. My parents had an arranged marriage. My mother acts the way she does around most people, but she is really nice around certain people like her really close friends.

"All those year I felt terrible about the way I acted, especially toward you and your friends. Will you ever forgive me?" Draco finished his explanation and turned his head toward me.

"Yes," I said standing up. Now that Draco knew there was nothing between us, I had to get away from him. I moved toward the stairs and Draco stood up.

"Where are you going," Draco asked.

"To bed of course," I said. He looked disappointed, but let me go anyways.

I fell asleep that night felling relaxed and got a good night's sleep for the first time in a long time.


	8. Intuition

**AN: Uh… yeah. Again, it has taken me a while to update. I am sorry, but I have finally found the time to update (well, actually, I am not doing my homework and I had to thwap my sister over the head with my notebook to get the computer). Oh and stuff kinda gets "suggestive" in this chapter (like it hasn't already) and I was typing it and then I realized, I told you all how old I am. Now you are all going to think bad things about me cuz I know about this…. Uhhh…. Stuff to this kind of detail. You probably will think I am a s if you don't read this. My explanation for knowing about that kind of this to the detail I go into is this: I read more than is good for me. So yeah, read the chappie; reviewing is optional. gives a glare that suggests otherwise Ok, enough of that, NOW READ!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I was wrong about Ron not being a problem anymore, very wrong. The next day Pigwideon arrived with a letter from Ron. I unattached the roll of parchment from the small owl's foot and let Pig flutter madly around the room as I read Ron's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Why is it over? What's wrong? Did I do something? Did I say something? IS there someone else?_

I stopped for a second after I read this. I felt sorry for Ron; there was someone else, the last person he would ever suspect, Draco Malfoy. I imagined telling Ron this, and the reaction was I imagined from him was rolling around on the ground laughing, thinking I was joking.

I read the rest of the letter quickly; I could tell Ron was heart-broken and confused. I felt really badly; I had kissed him after he tells me he loves me, then the next day I break up with him.

The rest of the day, I sat in my room, still in the tank top and shorts I had worn to bed. Draco tried to bring me food, but I wasn't hungry. I felt too sick to eat. The only thought that ran through my head all day was "I am a terrible person."

The problem wasn't that I didn't love Ron; the problem was that I did love him. I just didn't love him like he wanted to be loved. And now I had gone and broke his heart.

After Draco brought my lunch up to me (which I didn't eat) I decided not to waste the day completely, so I got started on my homework.

While I was looking for a book in the library in the common room, Draco hugged me from behind. I wanted to hug him back and taste his lips on mine, but I was way to guilty to.

I kissed Draco lightly on the cheek and said, "I have to study."

"What's wrong," Draco asked, not at all bothering to hide his disappointment.

"I just have to study. There is not anything wrong," I lied. This was a lie on so many levels. Not only did I not really have to study or do any homework right that second, I also had something very BIG wrong. I needed Draco to help me through my guilt and, yes I will admit it, pain.

The rest of the day I worked madly until I had finished all my homework and Draco did the same. It was a little after midnight when we both climbed the stairs and went into our separate bedrooms.

I changed into a tank top and boxer shorts and climbed in bed. I laid there thinking for a while, but soon felt very alone. I needed Draco badly, and I had to do something about my need.

I climbed out of bed and walked to Draco's door. After thinking about knocking or just walking in, I decided to wake him up by knocking on the door then walking in immediately after.

"What," Draco said sounding half asleep. I squinted hard to see him in the dim light that was cast from my lamp that I left on in my room. He was sitting up in bed, and I quickly noticed that he had gone to bed without a shirt on. I noticed his tan body, six pack abs, and ripped arms. I half hoped that he wasn't wearing pants either, but quickly got rid of that thought. (**AN: ;) )**

"Can I sleep with you," I asked my voice very small. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I could see even in the extremely dim light that Draco's eyebrows shot up. "By 'sleep with you,' I mean actually sleeping," I explained quickly.

Draco nodded gently and moved over to one side of his large bed and pulled the covers back so I could get into them. I climbed in and laid back, closing my eyes. Soon I felt Draco moving closer to me. I rolled over to get closer also.

When I finally fell asleep, Draco and I were on our sides facing the same way. His body formed a glove to mine: one arm was around my waist and the other was under my head like a pillow.

The heat of Draco's body was comforting and relaxing.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard Draco whisper softly into my ear, "I love you more than you will ever know."

The next morning, I woke up in the same position I had fallen asleep in. Noticing Draco was still asleep, I decided to lay in the comfort of his arms until he woke up. Very content with where I was, I let minutes passed. In these minutes, my mind wandered to unimportant thoughts that would make this story boring if all of them were recorded. So… to get to the interesting stuff.

"Hey," Draco said into my hair.

"Hey," I replied while moving my body, so I could look at him.

"Do you want to get up and stay in bed all day," Draco asked with a devilish grin.

"Let's get up," I said quickly while sitting up. I loved Draco but… It just didn't seem right.

"All right," Draco said in a disappointed tone. He sat up and I saw he **HADN'T WORN ANY PANTS TO BED**. Immediately, I had to look away and think about something else, anything else.

Failing to keep my mind something else, I got up and looked around the room for something to distract us both. Finding nothing, I spoke up.

"I am going to get dressed," I told Draco.

"Alright," he said through a yawn. "See ya."

"Right," I said over my shoulder as I crossed the landing to my room.

I quickly got ready for the day, make-up, hair, and clothes all took me 15 minutes to pick out, put on, or do up. That must be some sort of record… In the end, I was wearing muggle clothes, blue jeans and a long sleeved, green, V-necked shirt with a pair of Pumas. After applying some eye-shadow and lip gloss, I put my hair into a messy bun.

I left my room and saw Draco had already left for the great hall.

"So much for waiting for me," I said to myself. Draco hadn't said he would, but he usually did. Something must be wrong, I thought, but quickly told myself everything was just fine.

I walked down to the Great Hall trying not to think about why Draco hadn't waited for me, I kept telling myself that everything was fine, but intuition was telling me that everything was not so fine.

**

* * *

**

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Do I see the beginnings of depression here? What will come of that? Hmmm… Only I know! Mwhahaha! OK, I am done with that. Sry, went a little overboard… **

**Yeah, extremely short chapter, so bite me! **

_**NEED YOUR FEEDBACK ON A COUPLE THINGS!**_

**I have decided to add a little humor into the story; tell me if you like it or not. If you don't; I can take it out as I type it onto the computer if most of you don't like it. Also, do you want personal responses to your reviews? **

**Samwisegirl12-I know you are reading this story, so review it! I can't be looking over your shoulder every time you read a chapter!**

**Thank you to all the people who do review ahem I really appreciate the support and… screw it. Just review and I'll be happy.**


	9. Apologies

**AN: OK, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me a couple months to update. I swear this will get done very soon, because I have a lot more time on my hands now. OK, I will stop yapping and start writing. Oh yeah, and all of this was written before HBP came out, so just work with me here. Of course, it is a fan fiction, so I can do whatever the heck I want… I am God… I like the sound of that… **

Chapter Nine

Vacation was over; Ron, Harry, and Ginny were coming back. I was scared to face them all, but I knew I would have to sometime.

I had planned it all out, I would meet them all when they got off the train. Then, I would ask Ron to speak with me in private. I would explain everything about Draco and tell Ron that, if he really cared about me, he would want to see me happy. That would mean he would have to understand and keep his mouth shut… Fat chance. He would probably start screaming and crying like he always does, then my story would get out. It will probably be all over the school. Nothing I could do about it, though.

Even though I knew that there was a VERY large chance my plan would not work, I still had to hope that this would turn out to be a happy ending for me.

They all got off the train laughing and having a good time. Well, I thought, at least he is already in a good mood. Then they saw me. Almost immediately their laughter disappeared, like chocolate ice cream does when it is around the author of this story. The glares I received could have made a clown cry. The whole group was mad at me, even Ginny.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, Ron," I said trying to smile. They only glared some more at me as they walked by. "I said hello, didn't you hear me?" I said, still trying to sound pleasant. No reply. Looks like I am going to have to get them to talk to me before I can talk to Ron alone, I thought.

"Come on you guys," I pleaded, "Talk to me."

"Why should we?" Harry said, looking me straight in the eye with a glare I thought was only reserved for Malfoy.

"Well," I said. When I thought about it, there was no reason they should speak to me. I did not deserve them to even look at me, not after all I had done, half of which they did not know about. "Well," I said again, sounding dumber than I imagine Ron sounded during his O.W.L.S. **(AN: I know that was tactless and mean, but I could not resist.)**

"Well what?" Ginny snapped sounding more like a witch than I had ever heard her sound, and, by witch, I don't mean the magical type. Then I realized, I had been the witch, cheating on Ron (or Draco, depending on how you look at it), telling Ginny and putting her in the middle, breaking up with Ron via mail, and not explaining myself for any of it.

"Well," I repeated, getting ready for some long conversations, "I want to explain some things and apologize for them." I looked at Ron, who did not meet my gaze; instead, he was staring at something behind me. I looked into his red puffy eyes and saw a tear slowly crawl done his face.


	10. Decisions

**AN: I am updating so soon, because the last chapter was so short. Aren't I a nice little author? Well, I am if you ignore the fact that I left this story at the end of chapter 8 for like 6 months… you know you love me anyways. **

**Please remember to review. Oh, and thank you to all who have reviewed before; I love you all. Thanks for saying such nice and untrue things. For example, you rock (or something like that) you won't think I rock once you read these last few chapters. Well, we will get to that later. **

**Oh, by the way, this chapter is in Draco's point of view. Ha. I laugh at all of you readers who ignore the author's notes, because you will be incredibly confused.**

Chapter Ten

Should I tell her, I thought. She deserves to know, but she will hate me for it.

Why did I ever agree to this? Why did I even join the Dark Lord in the first place, I questioned myself. (**AN:If you do not know what in the hell is going on go back to the first AN and read what is says.)** Then, I remembered. It was that look of and indescribable amount of pain and fear people had in their eyes. It was pain and fear caused by the Dark Lord, caused by power. Power that, at one time, I had wanted. Now, I wanted nothing to do with that God awful power, because it put distance between me and the things I really wanted in life. I had seen the faces fixed into scrunched masses ever since I was a toddler. They had always scared me; I would often hear blood curdling screams in my dreams and call out during the night. It was a wonder Hermione never heard me.

A sharp pain interrupted my thoughts, a pain on my left arm. This was not the first time I had felt this pain, the pain of the Dark Mark. Lately, I had been feeling it more often, and it was getting worse every time it appeared. I was being called, but I did not want to come. I would have to explain why my mission was not completed if I came. My mission, the first mission ever assigned to me **(remember I wrote this before HBP)**. My mission: kill Hermione. That seemed easy at first; I only had to worry about not getting caught, but now there are complications. The complications are obvious; Hermione loves me, and I love her. It is not like I am not capable of killing someone. I have done it before, but now I regret it, very much.

This is really important to the Dark Lord that it gets done though. Multiple time Hermione has helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord. If she is gone, there is a better chance of the Dark Lord succeeding.

My complete instructions were to, first, gain her trust. I was to do anything I needed to in order to do so. It was even specifically suggested I get her to like me in a romantic sort of way. What an idiot I was to do that. Next, I was to get her to tell me anything and everything that was of importance about Harry; any weakness he had that we did not know about, I was to learn about it. Finally, I was to kill her.

I have only completed step one. I defiantly have her trust, so that is not the problem. The problem is, I don't know which side I am for. I always knew that one day I would be part of the Dark Lord's side. Now, I am not so sure. Something about Hermione makes me feel different. I want to be a good person, because of her. I know that is so cliché, but it is true. And now, it is just my luck that I have to kill her. I have to decide if it is worse to lose Hermione, or face the Dark Lord with my unfinished mission. Both would be torture.

As I think back, faking being nice was not easy, but eventually it became a natural thing when I was around her. I don't know when that point was where it changed, but it happened. To my surprise, I found myself wanting to study with her. For a while, I forgot what I had to do, but then the pain on my arm started. Telling myself there was another way to deal with Hermione, I allowed myself to fall in love, but now, the pain is too unbearable.

Hermione was supposed to be dead by now; the Dark Lord wanted to know why she was not. He had other plans that needed to move forward and were relying on my mission being completed. I would eventually have to answer, but not now, not when everything is so perfect.

I would have to tell her the truth however. Everything I had told her about myself was a lie, except the part about loving her. That would always be true.

**AN: Only three chapters left! How did you like this one? Please review!**


	11. A Million Explainations

**AN: I can't stop myself from updating, but I bet you aren't complaining. : ) Ok, now read and review! **

Chapter Eleven

Shock, and disbelief was all I could see on the faces of my friends.

"Say something," I said to the three of them. I had say them all down in a secluded corner of the Great Hall and told them the whole story about Draco and me. Nothing was left out, ok, well maybe some stuff, but that was to protect Ron. Now my three best friends in the world were staring at me as if I had grown another head.

"You can not be serious," Harry spoke first.

"No I can't, he is dead," (**I had to put that in somewhere!) **I responded, trying to lighten the mood. Only when I received a heart stopping glare from Harry did I realize my error. "Sorry. I am not lying though," I said trying to stay calm while my nerves were making me shake like crazy.

While Ginny already knew the truth, Ron and Harry were still in shock. Their real reactions were still to come. I looked at Ron, trying to read his emotions; he was mad, disgusted, shocked, and hurt all at the same time, or at least I assumed he probably was.  
"Ron, I am really sorry. You have to believe that I am. I didn't was to hurt you-"

"Then what in hill did you want to do," Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Ron, let me finish," I pleaded.

"No, I do not want hear it. Go cry to your Draco, he listens much better than me, doesn't her? 'Cuz he is so much better, like always. Merlin, Hermione. I mean, you actually believe all that crap about him being nice," Ron just kept talking, ignoring my attempts to answer, so all I could do was sit and wait. "Even if it was true, how could you just forgive him for all those things he did. I thought you were a better judge of character than that, but I guess I was wrong. I was also wrong to think you were honest, thoughtful and smart, because if you are with Draco, you have to be very thick."

"Ron," I began when he paused, but he was only pausing for a breath.

"I am so beyond over you. All the traits I liked in you aren't there, so I don't know why I ever liked you, even as a friend. Obviously, I need help when it comes to being a judge of character also," Ron then said some very rude things and stalked off, leaving me to stare at his back, dumbfounded.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I would way that went pretty well," Ginny said, trying to optimistic. "I mean, he could have tried to kill you or something."  
"How can you be so unaffected by what Hermione just told us? You don't seem shocked at all," Harry almost shrieked.

"Well," I said. I hadn't mentioned the fact that Ginny already knew about me and Draco. "It is a long story."

"I have time," Harry said, leaning forward a bit.

"Well, I don't," I said. "Ginny, you tell him; I have to go." I really had no where to be, but I wanted Draco's comfort. No, I needed his comfort.

DRACO'S POV

"I need to tell you the truth, the whole truth," I said to myself. I was rehearsing what I was going to say to Hermione the moment she walked in the door. She needed to know the truth, she would forgive me and understand why I had lied. I would, of course, tell her I would not be carrying out my duty.

"Draco," Hermione's voice penetrated the thought that were making my head spin.

This was it; I had to tell her now or never. My heart beat fast as I grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the couch in our common room.

"I haven't been truthful," I began. Hermione's already troubled face went from bad to worse.

"No, don't tell me, I don't want to hear it," Hermione said, holding up a hand. "I don't want Ron to be right. He is NOT right. Just let me think everything-"

"Hermione! I really have to tell you," I said. I didn't wait for her to respond, I just continued. "I was given a mission by the Dark Lord. It is a vital mission to the Dark Lord's whole plan to succeed against Harry." I was stalling, I had to just tell her; it was the only way to just get it over with. "My mission was to befriend you, gain your trust. I was even told to be romantic if I thought it would speed up the process. After I had you total trust," I paused to catch my breath. "I had to kill you." A look of total shock was on Hermione's face.

"You aren't really in love with me? It was just a way to gain my trust?"

"Hermione! Let me finish," I said, putting my face in my hands. "At first, I was just acing; I was still planning on killing you. I am not quite sure when or how it happened, but it did. I fell in love with you." I looked up from my hands and searched Hermione's face for emotions.

"It is vital to the Dark Lord's plans that you die, because he thinks you would figure out his plan before he could execute it. Everyone else, he thinks is too thick.

Hermione put her face in her hands and her shoulders started shaking. Although she tried hard to muffle them, her sobs were more like wails. My stomach knotted up; I had made her cry like that. What kind of monster was I?

"Of course, I had stopped planning on going through with my mission long before now," I said as I moved closer to give her a hug. "I am sorry," I said softly.

Looking up, Hermione glared at me and pushed me away. "What is wrong? I apologized!"

"Oh, you think everything is all better now? You think everything can go back to the way it was? Think again Malfoy! You think I should be unaffected by all this. You don't know how stupid and wrong you are. You are wrong, and Ron was right," she paused to take a breath, the continued. "When I told him about us, he told me I had to be very thick to be with you, and he was right. I must be on something to have left Ron for you. What is my problem?" With that, she stormed up to her room.


	12. My Final Farewell

**AN: There are some reviews for earlier chapters complaining about what color I said Draco's eyes were. Let me repeat something I have said in another Author's note. I am God. I can do whatever the heck I feel like, including change Draco's eyes from blue-grey to green. Besides, Tom Felton's eyes are green. Anyways, read on. After you are done reading, don't forget to review and make me a happy author. Otherwise, I will punish you all and not update with the last chapter for a year. Yeah, you better review it, cuz don't think I won't do it! Laughs Evilly Ok, now read!**

Chapter XII

All I could do was cry. I couldn't even think, only cry. I thought something was wrong with me though, I wasn't supposed to be sad; I was supposed to be mad. I still cried however.

Why did Ron have to be right? What did I ever do to deserve this? I had love, from both Ron and Draco, yet fate would have it that I would end up with neither. Why was fate so twisted and cruel?

"I can't go on," I said aloud to Crookshanks as the feline purred against my leg. "I don't think I could ever face either of the ever again. I should have known it would turn out badly with Draco. I mean, I knew he was a Deatheater, and now I find out he wanted to kill me. I am so miserable; I have to stop it."

With that, I lifted Crookshanks off my lap and got up to look for parchment and a quill. Once I found them, I sat on my bed and started to write.

_To all who it concerns,_

_I can't go on living with myself. It just won't work. By the time someone finds this, I will be long gone and much happier. Please don't miss me; I am not worthy of it._

_Ron-I am sorry for all the pain I put you through. You were right about Draco, but I still can't stay with you. I don't think it could ever work after what we have been through. I have always loved you, but just as a friend. I am sorry. Find someone else to love, someone that can love you more than I ever could. _

_Draco-I know you love me, but we come from different worlds completely and that can never be changed. I can also never forget the fact that you had intentions to kill me at one time. _

_I did love you with all my heart at once, but now I have been pushed back into reality, a reality that would never want us to stay together. I see that what we had was real enough, but were we being sane? _

_A special place in my heart will always be reserved for you. I think love can't really exist in our hate-filled world. I know a place that it can be though. Please forgive me for leaving; I will be waiting for you in that place forever. _

_Ginny-I am sorry to have to leave you. You were the best friend I ever had in the past year. You were the closest thing I ever had to a sister. I love you._

_Harry-You were always a wonderful friend. I am sorry for what my actions might cause for you in the future, but I am positive you can handle anything that comes your way._

_Mom and Dad-I will not try to explain to you the reasons to my madness; it would never make sense. All the events of this school year have led up to it. However, understand you didn't cause me to do any of this. No one did. It is entirely my fault; I drove myself to this. You were the best parents ever, and I love you both. Please try to understand I had no other options that I could see. _

_This is my final Farewell,_

Hermione

I rolled the parchment up and tied it, addressing it "To my family and friends."

I walked down the stairs to put my parchment where it could be found and saw Draco sitting on the couch looking fairly upset. I took one last look at him and simply put the parchment on a table and ran back up the stirs to my room, locking my door…


End file.
